What If?
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: What if Cecily had been born a Reaper?


She killed swiftly, sweetly and calmly. Around the office she was known as the Violet Reaper; in her private life, she was known as Cecily Noel Michaelis. Like her mother, the Red Reaper, Grell, Cecily had long red hair, streaked with purple and the usual Reaper eyes. Like her father, Sebastian, she had pale skin and looked almost like a little doll. She often dressed in a short, dark violet dress and black boots, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her weapon of choice was a violin; Cecily would soothe her victims to sleep and gently remove the soul as she ended the song. As she sent them to their destination, she would smile and see them safely off.

Her sister, the White Reaper, better known to some as Ana Spears, was quite opposite. Her hair was short and black and she was bit darker than her older sister. She enjoyed her job for the same reason Grell did: the blood. Often times, Ana would get poetic after a kill and it scared Cecily to no end. Ana's scythe was a pair of sickles, sharp, precise and plenty of splatter. She lulled her victims into a false sense of security and in a flash of white, cut into them with her weapon.

It was a normal day for the two. Cecily had gone into work; Ana had gone to go shopping. Neither was aware of what was going to happen. It wasn't until Ron showed up at Headquarters that Ana knew things were wrong.

"Ana! Grell! Where's Will?"

"He's in his office doing paperwork. Why?" Grell asked, looking Ron over slightly.

Ron definitely looked out of sorts; his hair was more ruffled than usual, his eyes darted about frantically, and he was panting as if he had run all the way to the office.

"Ron, what's going on?" Ana asked, slowly becoming worried.

"We need to talk in Will's office. Now."

Confused, mother and daughter followed the frantic Ron to Will's office. Swiftly shutting the door behind him, the blond Reaper looked a bit nervous as he said the following:

"Cecily's missing."

Several hours later, even with the additional help of half the available Reapers, Will found Cecily, close to death and looking terrible. Quickly, he covered her with his coat and rushed her to infirmary, picking up Grell and Ana along the way. They didn't know what happened to her, Will refused to tell them until she was safe with the doctors. Shakily, he recounted what he had seen. He violet dress had been stripped from her body, her violin smashed to bits, with the pieces scattered on the crumpled heap of her black cloak.

"I'm sorry….I can't…." he turned away, holding back his tears and walked back to his office.

"Mom….Mom, she'll be fine. She's a Reaper, she'll pull through this." Ana said, hugging Grell close to her.

Grell merely clung to her youngest daughter and sobbed, waiting for the doctor to come and tell her about her Cecily. It was hours later, long after the rest of the Shinigami Headquarters had shut down, when the doctor emerged from the room. Grell stood, clinging to Ana, who shared her mother's anxiety.

"Mrs. Spears. I'm…I'm almost hesitant to tell you…"

"Please. Please, I have to know."

"Very well. Her injuries are extensive…..the ones that haven't healed at least."

"Haven't…healed?"

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, tightening her hold on Grell just a bit.

"The Demon who took her….used her Death Scythe on her. At least part of it."  
>"Dear God…" Grell whispered, staring at the door that led to the room where her child was.<p>

"That's not all. When she arrived her skin was covered in burns and holes...it appears as if a needle was used. She was also sexually assaulted and…."

The doctor trailed off, unsure of how to tell them the worse of Cecily's injuries.

"Doctor?"

"When he was completely finished with her….he removed her ovaries. She'll never have children."

He said this quietly and remorsefully, looking away as Grell all but collapsed onto the floor.

" May we see her?"

"Of course. We have her on life support for the time being."

"Mom…"

"Go on. I….I'll go be with your father."

Ana watched as Grell left before going into Cecily's room. It killed her, seeing the gentle Violet Reaper weak and broken and attached to tubes and wires. Clenching her fists, Ana vowed to find the Demon that dealt this pain to her sweet sister. By her hands, would his blood be spilled.


End file.
